This invention relates to a method of preserving an organ of various type excised from a human body for a long period or term to preserve the organ and to transplant the organ at an adequate time to an apparatus for preserving the organ to be used to perform the method.
The preservation of an excised organ to the time of transplanting the organ has heretofore been carried out. The preserving apparatus is known which injecting choline at approx. 4.degree. C. having properties similar to blood from an artery or portal vein of an organ and exhausting the blood from a vein. This is the so-called perfusion method. The organ which is thus treated by this perfusion method is preserved under the temperature conditions of approx. 4.degree. C., and is used after blood is applied to the preserved organ in case of the transplantation.
According to this preserving method, the organ can be preserved only for approximately 12 hours. Accordingly, the timing adjustment between the supply and the demand of the organ becomes difficult, causing large problem to save human life.
The practice is to freeze the organ at a low temperature acting as the preserving temperature condition so as to prolong the preservation time, but when the organ is frozen according to the conventional method, a cell necrocytosis occurs, causing the organ itself to occur a meronecrosis.